Eclipse
by SilverWingDragon151
Summary: Once the air gets heavy in Twilight Town, Namine knows that something is up. She heads out on her journey to prevent the total eclipse of the light. Meanwhile, Riku and Axel are engaged in a battle so intense they threaten to destroy the time-space continuum. Permanently. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. SquareEnix and Disney own everything, towns, characters, everything.
1. Chapter 1

Something seemed off in this small place called Twilight Town. The air seemed to be tight, and it seemed as if it was wringing my neck. Why should it be any different from any other day? I take a deep breath and try my best to ignore it. I have to admit though, it's a difficult task.

I take a look out my window and realize the clouds are overtaking the sun. "Thats weird," I think out loud, recalling the sun being an incredibly bright red this morning. Can things get any more weirder? Maybe I should go outside and get a better look?

As I walk past the white table in my room, I remember one of my pencils rolled off the table. I get on my hands and knees and search for my dear pencil. I search left and right, up and down, everywhere. Even on the white chairs that surrounded the table. I can't...find it? It was...on the...table? How and when did it get there? Was... someone in my room recently? How did I not notice? _What_?

I grab my sketchbook along with my pencil and flash out the door. Things are getting progressively worse, and even a blind person could notice, because it is afflicting more than just time and space. Now, the hearts and souls of many people are being claimed once again by the darkness.

"This can't be happening," I tell myself in a feeble whisper. Oh, but Namine, it is. It is happening. Quickly, too.

I begin to panic, as I don't know who to go to. Why are things so difficult? I summon my keyblade and stand up tall. Maybe this is something I need to do alone. I don't want to be alone...but this is something only I can do!

I open the Realm of Darkness. I take a step into the darkness and instantly feel chilled to the bone. I can't turn back now. Even if I have only taken a mere step into my journey. I force myself forward. I must continue onward until I have reached my destination!

Someone else opens a portal. I quickly search for a place to hide, but hey, in complete darkness while wearing a white dress, having blonde hair and having blue eyes? _Where_ is there to hide?

The strange figure is appearing to wear a black coat. They proceed to walk past me. Actually, they proceed to bump into me. Did they really not see me?

The hooded figure looked down at me, then took a few steps back. "N-Namine?" It said while taking its hood off, then walked forward and proceeded to give me a hug. It felt warm.

"Riku! What are you doing here?!" I replied, quite surprised.

He didn't let go as he said, "I have some business with some annoying red head. I could ask you the same, Namine. Why are you here?" Finally, he let go. I felt cold again when he let go.

"I have some business to attend to, as well." I smile and add, "I am going to the Castle that Never Was."

"N-N-Namine, do you know how dangerous it is there?! Especially right now? Things are chaotic there! No one has been there in years, anyway? Why do you want to go there anyway?!" He interrogated me with worry in his dark eyes.

"I am going there _because_ it's chaotic there. Riku don't you see? If no one tries to stop it..." Tears prevent me from saying anything further. I quickly wipe my tears and try to continue, "If no one even _tries_ to stop it, the darkness will take over. Completely. Riku, I need to do this, okay?"

Things seem quiet for a while, a _long_ while.

Then Riku finally replies, "Do what you think is right. I won't stop you." He unzips his organization coat and hands it to me.

"Won't you be cold?" I ask.

"Nah, I have a flame head to battle soon, and it might get pretty toasty there, anyway. You take it."

Hesitantly, I take his cloak, put in on in one swift move, and instantly feel safe with his aroma surrounding me. I don't feel cold anymore.

Riku lifts my face so I am looking into his beautiful eyes.

He smiles and says, "Be safe, Namine. Make sure you come home. Farewell, Namine..." He backs away into a portal leading elsewhere.

He's gone.

I mentally bid my silver-haired friend good-bye. Then I realized, I forgot to express my gratitude. I feel horrid. Well, I suppose it's time to spread my wings and fly.


	2. Backfire

Not only was the air polluted in Twilight Town, but other worlds could feel it, too.

Meanwhile, while Namine was talking to Riku in the Ream of Darkness...On Destiny Islands...

Kairi was sitting on the curved palm tree she knew so well. If she could just go to another world with her friends _just once_... she would probably be the happiest person alive, and dead. People aren't happy when they die, are they? Kairi thought that dying is the scariest thing ever. Away from your friends, family... Forgetting your memories of everyone around you. Isn't that scary? Just thinking about it made Kairi shiver. _What's it like to die? _she thought to herself curiously. Do you just wander or...or...

_**"MMMMMFMMM! MMMMMMMFFFFFMMMMFFFFMMMMMMMM!" (AXEL! LET GO OF ME RIGHT**_** NOW!) **Kairi's voice came muffled behind a hand with a black glove.

_Okay, its official. When I get away from him, I am coming straight back just to drown him in the ocean! _Kairi thought, biting the hand that kept her quiet.

"**OUCH! **Kari, you're so mean... you big meanie! I'm not talking to you anymore!" The flame-head, Axel, said while sitting firmly on the ground.

Moments of silence passed by, the ocean lapping gentle waves up to the shore. Axel didn't even notice that Kairi left, he was too busy nursing his bitten hand. Then suddenly Axel stood up with a start, his hair bouncing at the sudden outburst.

"Kairi," He said, turning around, " I challenge- **AHH?! **Where'd you go?!" Suddenly, from atop a palm tree, Kairi jumped down with her keyblade in hand, screaming,

"Fine, Axel, but I can't guarantee you'll live!" Axel summoned his chacrams just before Kairi's keyblade hit his stomach, and _just barely _was able to block it. Axel jumped a fair few feet back, and tried to summon _his _keyblade, leaving himself defenseless.

_What an idiot_, Kairi thought to herself, charging at Axel. Axel had figured this would happen if he tried to do this, so he had a chacram ready to throw. He threw it past Kairi, having it act as a boomerang. It returned, as expected, about to hit her in the back.

_I have you now! _Axel thought. As it turned out, he didn't because Kairi jumped at the last second, and having be right in front of Axel, the chacram's new target was Axel. And it hit spot on.

"Well, that backfired..." Axel said, rubbing the spot the chacram hit, his face.

"No competition, Axel. I just hate you that much." Kairi replied.

"You... hate... me? _MEEEEE?_" Axel asked, pouting.

"If you would quit trying to kidnap me...we wouldn't have this issue. You wouldn't be pouting like a two year old. Now Axel. You have a chance to redeem yourself." Kairi taunted.

Axel's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. He started doing a little happy dance that involved jumping up and down, and clapping his hands. He walked over to the palm tree and looked up it and in a sing song voice said,

"The coconuts sure do look lovely today, huh, Kairi?" A huge goofy grin on his face.

"AXEL. GET OVER HERE. YOU ARE LOOSING YOUR CHANCE." Kairi had no patience for Axel at all. At this point, he could breathe wrong and Kairi would kill him.

Axel walks over to Kairi wearing a very worried expression. He stands in front of her, ready to take her request.

"Axel, I need you to take me to Twilight Town. Things are wrong. Very, very wrong." Kairi said, worriedly, fear in her eyes.


	3. Taking Flight

As I tread through the Ream of Darkness, my stomach does flips and my eyes cannot focus on one spot for a long amount of time. I take the hood of Riku's cloak and put it over my head. I don't remember the Realm of Darkness ever being this cold... I think I see my breath...

I let Riku's scent surround me and, as expected, I feel a little less cold. I admit to myself that he makes me so much warmer. Even in the darkest and coldest of places. What am I thinking...? I am ridiculous, I think, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

I am so lonely right now... I only have my mind to talk to, and sometimes I just want my mind to shut up. Now is a good example. I take out my sketchbook and sit on the ground beneath my feet. I take a look through all of the sketches that remain unfinished, and add to some of them. The future is yet to come, however, I can foretell it. I knew that Axel was to obtain a keyblade, I knew Riku would become keyblade master, (but who wouldn't...!) and I know who will win the fight between Axel and Riku. I know that it will be a close battle, as well. For some reason, however, I can't foretell what will happen at the Castle that Never Was. Why...? Is the darkness even effecting _my_ abilities? Is there _really _darkness in every heart...?

I stand up, wipe off imaginary dust and dirt from Riku's cloak and proceed down the dark path bestowed before me. It is comforting knowing that I have a part of Riku with me no matter where I go, even if it's just his cloak... and I trip over my own feet, but catch my balance before I can preform a face-plant. I decide to continue walking and just act like that never happened.

"I am the craziest person I have ever met." I say out loud, smiling at the darkness before me. I walk forward a few steps, and before I know it, I am staring at the Castle that Never Was. My jaw drops completely. The Castle is shrouded in darkness and there are thorns surrounding the entire castle. That is not the weirdest part though. The weirdest part... was the wings. The fluffy, beautiful, shimmering, shinning, white angel wings. They emanated a radiant glow that seemed to eliminate _every sliver _of darkness. Of course, I knew they were the very base of all the bad things happening.

I burst into a coughing fit. I realized that I have been gasping for air every since I walked out of the Realm of Darkness. I felt dizzy and light headed as I proceeded down the long path of darkness that lead to the castle. Every now and then the path would break and I would have to jump over the massive gap. It was very difficult, for breathing got harder and harder to accomplish as I got closer to the castle. Every step I took appeared as if someone had dropped a pound on me...

I could finally see the castle I longed to step foot in, on a closer scale. I was probably still half a mile away from it, but I could still see the sigil of the Nobodies...

That was when the path of darkness broke right beneath my feet and the rest of the way to the castle. I managed to hang onto the edge of the path behind me, and fling myself back.

_Why? Why did this happen? _My throat got tight and just made it harder for me to breathe. I thought I felt tears slide down my face, but all you can really think about when your vision goes dark and breathing gets faint is: _Am I dying? _

_Visions began to dance across my eyes. Is it.. the future of the Castle that Never Was? I need to sketch this in my sketch book before I forget..._

Then everything went dark.

_Namine, my angel._

_Don't be afraid. _

_You'll be fine._

_Just believe. And jump. _

Once I awoke, it was completely dark, except for the shooting stars above me as I stare into the vividly dark black sky. I remember the road breaking, and after that, I saw visions.

_I can't... remember them at all..._

Maybe they weren't important. After the visions, I... fainted. Once in the dark void of sleep, I heard a voice. It said...

That I don't need to be afraid... and that I will be fine... and I have to... believe? In what? After that it said to... jump!? It can't possibly mean... I have to jump off the road?!

Well, what other choice do I have? I am completely alone. If I'm going to do this, I am going to do it without hesitation.

I take a deep breath. I realize it's not hard for me to breathe anymore. The air, however is still heavy. That can only mean that most everyone else is having difficulties breathing. Why am I suddenly better...?

Now isn't the time for that. I take another deep breath, preparing myself for the jump.

_Three...two...one...and... JUMP!_

I stifle a scream that takes all of my will power to prevent. I start to plummet toward the ground. _Why did I listen to that voice?! I am just going to end up smashed on the gr... _

A blinding light makes me close my eyes and forget what I was thinking_._

I open my eyes a slit, and notice... the light. Its coming...from me...

I open my eyes completely and notice that I have completely stopped, except for the hovering of wings.

_Wings?! _

I turned my head to see behind me; it was true! I had wings! _Angel _wings!

As I headed back up to the castle, all I could hear is the gentle flapping of the wings I have newly obtained, and the squealing of happiness the emerges from my mouth.


	4. Missing

We stand in silence as Axel thinks a bit.

"Why do you want to go to Twilight Town, anyway?" He asked, curious.

Kairi wasn't really sure herself. She just had this overwhelming feeling that she needed to go to Twilight Town. She was well aware of the darkness creeping in to the hearts of people everywhere. She was also aware of the heavy air. She needed to talk to _someone_ about this. After all, Sora was out somewhere, for all she knew, at the beach or something! Ridiculous, she thought,_ but strangely cute..._

"Axel, please, just take me to Twilight Town." She pleaded.

"...Alright." He started, "On one condition."

_He is up to something_, Kairi thinks, _and it can't be good_.

"What's the condition?" She asks the annoying red head, squinting her eyes.

There was a long silence as Axel just thought for a moment. Then he suddenly says,

"Never mind. I was going to make you kiss me but... It would be much better if I simply... took one forcefully when you least expect it..."

Kairi's eyes grew huge. Her thoughts began to race, and without even knowing, she had summoned her keyblade. The next thing she knew, she was in an all-out battle versus Axel.

When Kairi opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was. She had a terribly annoying headache, and when she lifted her head, things only got worse. And then all the noise.

"Kairi!" Three voices said in unison. It took Kairi a moment to realize that she was in The Usual Place, with her friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Hey, guys! It's good to see.. OWOWOW... you..." Kairi managed to say before she passed out again, feeling excruciating pain in her head.

* * *

_Man, _Axel thought, _I really hope Kairi is okay. I hit her pretty hard... in the head, too._ She started it, though. Why did such a playful comment get such negative feedback? Axel sighed, walking into Twilight Town's Train Station. He quickly checked the clock and his eyes lit up like a lighter as he walked out of the station and merely sat outside the doors, waiting.

A smirk quickly grew onto Axel's face as he saw a portal open a few yards away. Axel stood and approached the figure emerging from the Realm of Darkness.

"So, you decided to join me after all, Riku." Axel said, preparing to lock eyes with the silver haired boy.

Riku looked up from his deep thought and met Axel's Emerald eyes.

"You expect anything less?" He finally joined Axel back on earth, fully prepared for the full-out battle that awaited them.

"No." Axel replied with a slight smirk.

* * *

Kairi awoke to Olette being up in her face. She had worry in her eyes, but as soon as she saw Kairi open her eyes, the worry drained from her pure emerald eyes, being replaced with overwhelming relief.

She was sighing from relief as she said, "Guys, she woke up!" The two boys gathered around.

"Really?! That's great!" Pence said, relief flooding his eyes as well as Hayners'. Kairi tried to sit up, but was stopped but both her throbbing headache and all of her friends.

"Whoa there, girlie. You need to get some rest before you try something like that. Not that we were.. worried of anything..." Hayner spoke up before anyone else could. I give it some thought and agree that it he's right. I can't help myself as I ask,

"What happened?" The others seem skeptical to tell her, but she gives them a glare so innocent that they have no choice but to open up to what happened.

"Well you see..." Olette started with a expression-less face.

"That guy that kidnapped you that one day..." Pence interrupted, also expression-less.

"Axel...dropped you off here and said, 'It was an accident. Uhm, she'll need some attending to.' And with that, he left." Hayner finished.

She tried to think back to what happened, and actually recalled everything. She remembered the strange remark Axel had said, she remembered loosing control, she remembered attacking Axel... And she remembered waking up before, only to faint again.

She also remembered her mission that she had obliged to take.

It's good to see you all again. For the sake of everyone, I must now rest." And with that, she drifted into the road of the dark, and the street of dreams. She was tired beyond belief, and knew she couldn't possibly walk with so little strength.

A few hours later, at about midnight, Kairi had awoken from her graceful slumber. She was 100% replenished, and was ready. Now... to sneak out...

She tip-toed her way around and over all of her friends that happened to be sleeping on the ground. She slipped through the gate and made her way across Twilight Town. She didn't need to worry about the darkness yet, for there were street lights ablaze anywhere you looked. She waited for the trolley and clutched it tightly, only letting go when her destination appeared before her: a small, triangular opening in the wall. Kairi jumped off quite gracefully, and continued to walk through the forest that was infested with darkness. Once she finally made it out of the death-trap, before her stood a huge, white, mansion. Pleased with herself, Kairi let out a sigh of satisfaction. Until, that is, she heard the growling.

* * *

Both boys had a look of distain worn on their faces. They both came in realization at the some time, the topics very different, however.

Axel was thinking: _Oh god. How could I have forgotten the beast that lurks around Twilight Town's mansion?! Kairi's in danger!_

Riku was thinking: _I am such an idoit. How could I have left her to face those dangers alone... Namine is obviously going to need some help. _

In unison, the two enemies said, "Look, now isn't the best time for thins, so, it'll have to wait. Well, catcha later!" Both boys running off in two different directions. One running frantically through town, the other quickly opening up a portal.


	5. Little Help

_How far did I fall? __Obviously a long way down, because it surely is taking nearly an eternity to get back up._

I can feel my energy sapping from every graceful flap of my heavenly wings, breath I take, even when I blink. My aura levels are falling, quickly. Why am I getting so weak so... easily? So...quickly?

_Thunder booms overhead, a crackle every few seconds. I was right in the middle of the storm. I am at a great risk of getting stricken by the outbursts because I happen to be flying. Not like I can help it. This thunder... it wasn't normal. The thunder was red. The thunder would occasionally strike the castle's peak, and once it did, a flash of red would explode and makes sight impossible for a few moments. _

I know that I should be paying attention to when I am flying, not wanting to miss my destination, but I cannot tear my mind of the heavy feeling of my wings.

"Maybe I am just not used to this extra weight. Yeah, that's it. That's why... I am having... trouble breathing...and there are... dark splotches in my.. vision...and I...I...I..." After that out-loud statement, I fainted. Just before I lost my consciousness, however, I saw the light fade. That could only mean one thing... My wings, their mysterious quality and natural power, have vanished.

_So... does this mean I am falling...? Into darkness? _

* * *

Riku's perilous journey through the Realm of Darkness was so much colder than he could have ever imagined. The darkness was always exceedingly cold, but now... now it feels as if he were freezing, quite literally, and every now and then Riku could have sworn that he heard a crash of thunder and begun to see red shortly after the explosive noise. His vision would heal almost instantly, but still, from all the flashing lights, Riku felt very nauseated. He developed a headache, as well. Riku wished at this point he had his cloak, but then realized that is was in much better hands with Namine. Regardless, he took out his blindfold ad put it over his eyes. Instantly feeling much safer, Riku resumed running to The Castle that Never Was. Suddenly everything blurred. Every aura Riku had sensed meshed together as he was brought to a new world. In this case, castle.

Red thunder crackled overhead, and would occasionally hit the castle's peak and things would turn red temporarily.

_That explains a few things,_ Riku had thought, curiously.

Riku removed his blindfold, only to be blinded by a graceful, yet blistering light. Riku was probably at least a mile away from it, so he couldn't tell just what it was. Riku replaced the blindfold, hoping the auras have sorted themselves out. A slight blur still remained, but now Riku could proceed down the path. You might think that he would proceed with caution, but _no. _He ran. He ran as if there was a humungous gorilla that hunted _extremely _attractive people. A smirk appeared on his lips as he thought this _ridiculous_ thought. His eyes lit up as well. Riku was a person with over confidence, and that had almost resulted in him tripping off of the gaps in the road. After the first gaps, Riku hurdled the others with ease. That was until he reached the too-far-to-jump gap. Riku stopped with a jerk. He thought and thought and thought to tried and find a solution. Riku came to a conclusion. That he would have not luck getting over to the other side. Easily, that is. Riku was always a man for a challenge. He was in mid-thought when suddenly, the light over head began to flicker out and slowly started falling, gaining speed the longer it fell.

Things went by so fast, and before he knew it, he had been running at full speed at an attempt to catch the mysterious, flickering light. To Riku's surprise, after he captured "The Light", he discovered that it was actually _not_ light. Actually, it was a shape and figure that he was familiar with, a figure that had small wings. That was, until the light completely went dark. That's when the wings completely vanished. Other than the wings the figure previously had, it was Namine. Riku did have to admit that the wings made her look like an angel.

Riku couldn't make it fully, barely missing the edge. He did the first thing that came to mind. He threw Namine as far as he could, not wanting to hurt her, but not having a choice. He winced as he heard Namine tumble on the path. Riku headed down into the darkness, with a slight smile, even though he was heading into his own demise. Riku kept falling and falling into the darkness. Riku felt an unknown presence above him. The aura of it was pure white, and brought a warmth with it wherever it went. Riku let the light take hold of him, for it reminded him of his good friend from his childhood. Sora. The one who had told Riku that within every darkness, there will always be a light. Riku felt warm, oppose from the cold darkness that he was so accustom to. The lonely darkness... oppose to the welcoming light. Riku would much rather lurk in between the two. He wasn't really a people person.

Lost in thought, Riku had not noticed that he was no longer falling, more over... hovering. Riku no longer had an aura. He took his blindfold off and slowly opened his eyes. He was in shock to find that there was no darkness... or light. Just... grey. A neutral feeling. And once more... he was levitating. No... flying? He had 'wings'... but they were completely different from Namine's wings. Riku's were more like aura wings. They were made of a dark swirling aura, contained in his heart.

He digressed. He allowed his feet to swiftly touch the ground. Serving as a head start, with a great force that made his head spin temporarily, Riku pushed off the ground with his feet, allowing his aura wings take over. It felt amazing to fly. Riku never wanted to stop. Just wanted to fly forever. He knew he couldn't let that happen, though. Namine was hurt and he could easily tell.

Hovering over the side of the path he yearned to be on before, he allowed his feet to find the ground. He walked over to Namine and lifted her into his arms and took off towards a window in the castle. He gracefully flew into the room, setting Namine down on the bed and awaiting her awakening, dosed off himself.


	6. Depart

Why Axel was running to Kairi, he was not sure. He felt the need to be there, to back her up for her battle with the heinous and wicked beast that lurks around the Mansion. _Yes, that's the reason, _Axel thought to himself. _It's not love or anything... Just want to make sure that she gets around this obstacle unharmed. Defiantly not love. Nope. Not one single ounce of love given. Not a teaspoon to give. Not even a small speck of love to be seen by her- or anyone for that matter... I am not even sure if I can love, being a nobod- _

Axel's thoughts were cut short by a scream that could tear out a person's eardrums and make them want to drop on their knees and die. Axel, however, recognized the scream and immediately burst into an all-out sprint to the Mansion. Once he reached the Mansion he felt his 'heart' quicken to a galloping speed, occasionally skipping. If Axel had a heart this is where he would have a heart attack, seeing the mangled body laying there limp, unmoving, unconscious, and barely breathing.

Axel was at her side freakishly fast; he hoisted Kairi over his shoulder, expecting a great weight to be brought upon his shoulders. Physically, no. She was lighter than Axel had anticipated. Mentally, however, Axel was brought upon the great task of keeping Kairi safe from the beast, its eyes trained on Axel and its earlier prey. Its eyes gleamed a freakish orange mingled with purple, a very terrifying combination. The eyes seemed to stare into Axel's soul attempted to take it for his own, and would have succeeded if Kairi hadn't stirred in Axel's arms. Axel was ripped from the enchanting spell and brought back to the faded reality. He felt dizzy, lightheaded. He had to get out of here. Both his and Kairi's lives were in Axel's hands. One wrong move and... we are toast.

Axel had two options, either to fight the beast hidden in the forest that surrounded him, or to run like there was an angry gorilla that hunted _extremely _fabulous men. He smiled, despite himself and his current situation. His head tilted back slightly and let out an obnoxious laugh. The beast was obviously not happy about Axels' behavior and let out a vicious growl that silenced the entire place. Other than the flapping of the fleeing birds for a moments notice, not a sound was made. Not even from Axel, because he had already hightailed himself out of there before the beast had even noticed.

_Don't look back, _Axel thought, _the gorilla is after you! Don't hesitate, or you will be trampled and eaten!_ Alive! Axel shivered at the thought and proceeded to the train station. In Twilight Town, Axel had a habit of going to the Tower whenever he saw the sun in a faint glow. In this case it was the sunrise. He barely came here anymore, for it held too many precious memories of his friends that were long gone. Whenever he came to the Tower, he felt a pang of guilt. He never found out why and was sure he never would know.

Once atop the Tower, Axel placed Kairi down so she was laying on her back. He was smart enough to _not_ put her on the edge, to prevent her from falling. Axel, himself sat on the edge and stared at the sunset, seeking answers about anything he could think of. Axel heard a vigorous growl and knew that he would have to face the beast sometime. He stood carefully being sure not to fall. He checked up on Kairi again and came to the conclusion that she was just in shock and would recover with a bit of rest, so he let her sleep. He turned and took a deep breath, stared at the sun with sorrow in his eyes, smiled softly, and blinked slowly as he let out the breath he had been holding.

Axel cautiously made his way to the Mansion, unaware of the tricks the beast has up its' sleeve. Every now and then, a growl would bellow through the tree tops and Axel would shudder. His emerald eyes showed a deep sorrow, as he felt the eyes of his target fall upon him. The monster was still lurking in the shadows and was stealthily moving along them as the sun begun to rise. The trees still provided a generous amount of shade for the fight, however.

Axel summoned his chacrams and half-heartedly threw one into the bushes as an attempt to scare out the beast. To his surprise, it worked. The beast leaped out over Axel's head and landed sloppily. The trees wavered at the unsteady crash.

The monster was a dark, vivid blue and the texture of its skin was scaly. With the occasion of chipped scales and a bit of blood across the beasts' body and its shallow breathing, it seemed to be in perfect shape. At least Kairi left a few marks in lion-like creature.

Axel took a deep breath and regained his thrown chacram, preparing for the real fight. Taking his battle stance, Axel scowled at the creature as the battle finally started to gain speed.

The beast bellowed out a low growl as Axel begun his sprint to the enormous lion. He struck it with a blow empowered by fire. The beast immediately caught fire, and ran in circles around Axel, causing it to actually look like a hellion. It pounced almost immediately after it had stopped circling Axel. The grass around Axel was scorched, and a few trees were set ablaze. Axel barley managed to dodge-roll out of the beasts' fiery rage, earning a few scorch marks and burnt clothing. Axel managed to land a few hits, but the final hit... it is the most important.

Axel, panting from exhaustion, decided that it was time he finished this. He jumped into his surroundings, the bushes, to escape from sight. He carefully made his way behind the beast, and came out of the safety of the shadows. With the ultimate power he had, Axel threw his chacrams. Or, moreover, tried to. The beast was smarter that it had looked, it knew Axel was behind it; he could easily hear Axel. The hellion pounced on Axel, pinning him completely. In shock, Axel's chacrams dissipated with only black smoke remaining.

_So... it ends here, eh? Well I put up a pretty good fight. There is nothing more I can do now... Looks like my time is up... heheh... _Axel thought as he drifted off into unconsciousness, hoping, _willing_ for the pain to be less if he was asleep.

* * *

On top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, Kairi came to her senses. She was going through the events in her head as best as she could, but only remembered wanting to go to the Mansion. She rose to her feet, looked to the skies, and her eyes settled on the beautiful sunset. She smiled warily, then left for the Mansion. Every now and then, Kairi would hear a faint growling that grew clearer and clearer as she neared the Mansion. Once she saw smoke, she went to a small jog, and once being in the Mansions' yard, came to realize that the grass was scorched and there was some sort of... hellion was pinning a bloody figure to the ground.

Kairi didn't need to think twice about who was the enemy here; she summoned her keyblade and hit the hellions' weak spot- the tip of its tail. The tail became separated from the lion, and the lion gave a screech that burned her ears. Before she could blink, the hellion had dissipated and the only thing remaining was the bloody figure laying unconscious on the ground. On closer observation, Kairi came to realize the figure was Axel.

She stood blank for a few seconds before kneeling down next to Axel, trying to lift him. It was either Kairi was too weak, or Axel was too heavy. Maybe, it was both.

Kairi was lost and on the verge of tears. When one finally slipped, it fell upon her bloody hands she was carefully studying. It soaked deep into her skin, with more following. She was lost and had no idea who to go to or even what to do.

* * *

_**You hate me, right? Gotta love cliffhangers. **_

_**~SilverWingDragon~**_

_**Reviews are always nice.**_


	7. No Assistance Needed

Namine's eyes fluttered open silently. She had no recollection of where she was... and she didn't really care. She tried to collect her thoughts, but found only a dark haze in her mind. Her back ached, and her vision was blurry. She looked around the room half-heartedly, not even noticing the slumbering boy in the corner of the room.

Namine rose to her feet, quietly and decided to roam the castle. She walked out of the door to the room, stumbled a bit, but regardless, continued. She found herself wandering endlessly for a long time. What it seemed at least. The corridors seemed to never end, and it didn't help that Namine continuously stumbled over her feet.

Namine didn't really pay any attention as to were she was going. She was... in a type of trance. Most people call it sleep walking. Does it count as sleep walking if the person is half awake?

Namine continued to wander endlessly, only stopping to examine the flights of stairs that seemingly went on forever. They spiraled around the interior room of the castle. Not really caring, for she was half asleep, about what lurked atop the steps, Namine walked up the carelessly.

Namine slightly smiled at her fingers, as they tingled from being slid across the railing too long. Only when she stumbled and lost her grip on the railing for a minute did she get shocked. Once Namine did get shocked, she was brought back into her cruel reality. She remembered why she was in the Castle that Never Was, and a frown slowly formed on her lips. Realizing she only had a while left to climb, she ran up the rest of the steps, careful not to trip on the steep steps or the cloak that was a few sizes too big.

Once on the top floor, Namine let out a mangled gasp at what she saw. Confused and lost, Namine turned around and ran back down the steps. She stopped halfway down and let out a scream, muffled by her hand. She turned the other way to try and run, but she saw the same fate there, too. Thick, black vines completely engulfing the two paths. Smaller ones slowly made their way to Namine's feet.

Namine tried as hard as she could to keep calm, but it was difficult. She summoned her keyblade and managed to take out some of the vines as they closed in on her. She continued to run and swipe, managing a few critical hits and making her way, slowly but steadily, to the bottom. She got pricked by the thorns a few times, but thought nothing of it and continued to slay the savage vines of despair.

Namine felt about halfway down the staircase when she grew tired and weak. She fell to her knees and hoped for the best. Her vision started to blur and her stomach twist into knots. Trembling, she did the one thing that came to her mind: She jumped into the middle of the staircase, hurdling fast, in a while to be squished to the floor. Closing her eyes, she tried to believe... but It is hard to when one is plummeting to the ground...fast. In the Realm of Darkness, it was different, you couldn't she were you were going...but now... Namine couldn't clear her mind well enough. She still tried...and tried... she willed her wings to be there. Suddenly, she was inches from the ground... and still no wings. _It's over,_ Namine thought as she felt something hit her with incredible force.

* * *

Lightly stirring in his sleep, Riku woke with a jolt. He immediately searched for Namine, rising to his feet. He searched the bed, under the bed, around the bed, everywhere she could be. After all in the room there was _only _the bed. She turned his neck to see the door open slightly. Riku cracked his neck, in pain from sleeping on the floor. After that, his neck only hurt more. He walked out the door with a pained look on his face.

Upon walking out of the small, tight room he had been in previously, Riku looked astonished at how big the castle really was. The corridors were endless. Worry flickered in his eyes as he realized that Namine could be anywhere. He walked with long strides and quick paces. Occasionally opening the doors that appeared to the sides, expecting Namine to be asleep in one of them, then Riku would just laugh to himself and say he was only paranoid. That, however, didn't happen. His worry only grew as he checked more and more doors, finding no answer.

Riku came to something that looked like a staircase, but was covered in dark vines, so it was hard to tell.

"Namine wouldn't be stupid enough to go into that, right? I mean there is no opening in the vines... so she couldn't have gotten into that mess. Besides, she should know that those are poisonous, anyway." Riku said out loud, due to worry.

After about five minutes of more walking, Riku came to a fairly large door, locked. It was a simple lock to pick with the help of his keyblade. He merely pointed the oversized key, Way to the Dawn, at the lock and the lock vanished with a bright flash of light. Riku opened the door to find... hair products...? They smelled of roses... and there was hair coloring? Pink. Hair. Coloring. _WHO DYES THEIR HAIR PINK?! _Riku thought to himself.

The answer was simple. Marluxia. Duh.

Besides the hair products, there was a queen sized bed, pink, a desk, pink, a TV, pink... everything in the room is pink... _What is with that guy...?! _Riku thought.

Without realizing, Riku's mouth was open... he was so confused. Why would a_ guy_ be so..._ pink_? Riku walked out of the room with a shrug, remembering her still had to look for Namine.

Riku walked out of the room and heard a very faint, muffled scream. _Oh, no._ he thought. _She really did get into the vines._ Riku took off into a run, and could see the stairs about a minute away.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was the amount of weight that was added to his body.

Before he knew what was happening, Riku was on the floor next to an unconscious Namine._ She must have jumped off and landed onto of me... then rolled off my back._ Riku thought that was what happened, and, as usual, he was right.

Ignoring the pain and stress he was under, he scooped Namine up into his arms and carried her back to a room. A closer room. One far enough away from the vines, however.

* * *

Namine slowly came to, and realized that Riku was staring at her from across the room, in the shadows. It was quite devilish, the way he smirked at her when she saw him.

Namine was suddenly bombarded with her own questions, but the one that came first was,

"What happened?"

Riku was silent for a while, then got up and walked over to where Namine had been resting.

"...Well, you traveled to your castle, I was about to battle Axel, but got worried, came here, saved you a few thousand times, you woke up, now we are talking. That pretty much sums up everything." Riku replied with a smirk.

It was Namine's turn to be silent. She replied later with,

"I don't need your help. I don't. Really."

"If I were not here, you would be dead now. No question to it." He replied with a accusing finger pointed at Namine.

"That is true, but can we please let fate decide things for me from now on? I just... want to save the world just once. Even if destiny decides to take my life in exchange. I want to have my life mean something. So please. Just... go, Riku. I don't need your help. Or want it." Those words were that last spoken before tears began to roll down Namine's cheeks. "So just...go."

With that, Riku left wordlessly through the Realm of Darkness, not looking back once. If he did, Namine would have seen his own pure tears clinging to his chin.


	8. Too Close For Comfort

Her mind a jumble and in frantic thoughts, Kairi could do nothing more than look at her blood-coated hands and cry. Axel lay before her in a bloody heap, unconscious. The hellion they had fought before really put a toll on Axel. Kairi, herself, was lucky, and for the most part got out safely, without a scratch on her at all. Axel had saved her when she was unconscious, but now, when the task is Kairi's... she can't do anything but cry.

"I didn't think leaving the islands would have been so life changing... If I would have known people would die for me, I would have just stayed home, where I belong. I shouldn't have..." After that, Kairi broke down in sobs. She cried even as she stood up, cried as she tried to lift Axel again, cried as she shouted,

"WHY CAN'T GRAVITY JUST DISAPPEAR OR... OR WEAKEN... OR DISTORT OR SOMETHING?! WHY?!" She cried even more as she started to sit down. The tears were cold on her face. They slid down with the utmost of care, even though they held depressing emotions. Kairi closed her eyes and just wanted everything to disappear. The wanted everything to stop and disappear, fade from existence.

With eyes practically glued shut, Kairi had to pry her eyes open just to see why the tears didn't flow anymore. Her hearts stopped once she saw Axel was not breathing. She also noticed that her tears were floating in midair. Kairi let out a very frustrated and upset scream, and the tears came again. She cried and screamed because space _did_ distort, but it was too late. By the looks of it, Axel wasn't breathing.

Kairi stood to her feet quickly, so quick she felt light headed. She didn't mean to, but it must have had something to do with space being distorted. She bent down and picked up Axel, with ease, and found that he still radiated body heat. _It's not too late, then? _Kairi thought as she ran into the mansion, the closest place she knew.

Once inside, she bolted into the closes room, a room with a chair and a table. The table had a drawing on it. The drawing included three circles, and drawn within two of the circles was the heartless sigil, and the nobody sigil. The third remained blank. Kairi tried to keep her thoughts on saving Axel. Once she set Axel down, space took its usual course, and Axel was heavy again. Once space did calm down, Kairi could see Axel faintly breathing. _So he still has a chance_, Kairi thought.

She decided it was best to clean him up first, from all of the blood. So she darted to the Usual Place and hoped that Hayner, Pence and Olette were not there. They would understand... right? Its an emergency and she didn't have the time to explain it to them.

Kairi got lucky, Hayner and them were out today, probably doing jobs for their next day at the beach. Kairi spotted a bunch of dirty beach towels and decided they would have to do. She grabbed them and darted out the door, nearly tripping over her feet.

She ran through town, getting cast glances from the people she passed. _Faster, run faster, you're too slow! Run... faster! _Kairi was overall very worried about Axel.

In about two minutes time, Kairi was at the mansion, kneeling before Axel, using the damp towel to wipe away blood, and using the one she kept dry to dry him off. She worked quickly and vigilantly. In about an hours time, Axel was nearly spotless. He still had his clothes scorched or torn, and Kairi thought that he might be a little cold, so she used the third dry towel to cover Axel. Kairi herself wasn't very cold.

Just because Axel was clean now, that didn't mean he was okay. He lost a lot of blood and had pretty deep gashes and fang marks. Kairi was still a little lost. She didn't know who to go to for this sort of thing. It wasn't like Twilight Town had a hospital. You think they would with all the heartless and stuff, but no.

Kairi pondered all of her options,

1: Go seek help

2: Continue to be lost

3: Try and wake Axel

4: Let him die

5: Try and...

_That's it. I will try that. No guarantee about anything, but it can't hurt to try, right?_ Kairi thought to herself. With a deep breath, she rose to her feet. She summoned her flower based keyblade. _If anyone can do this, it's me, right? _She focused all of her thoughts on Axel's wounds closing, and imagined him waking up with a laugh.

She stood next to Axel, took a deep breath, and like she had seen Sora do so many times, lifted her keyblade over her head and whispered,

"Curaga"

She words seemed to echo around the room, even though it was a very hoarse whisper. Her keyblade emanated a harsh green light for a few long seconds. The light soon turned into a very focused beam of light, and it hurt her eyes to look at it for too long. She squinted when the light began to circle them, slowly at first, but gaining speed gradually. Soon Kairi was surrounded by a circle of light, with Axel at her feet. The circle became smaller and smaller, soon inches away from Kairi, and she was quite worried, because Sora's spells_ never_ did this. Once the beam hit Kairi, it disappeared with a flash of green light. Kairi felt different, but when she looked down at Axel, the only thing that changed was his breathing. The thing that changed about his breathing was that he wasn't. _What did I do wrong..? _

Kairi dropped to her knees, and put her arm around his neck to pull him into a sort of hug. He no longer radiated any sort of heat.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry... so, so sorry... this is my fault... I am so sorry, Axel..." Kairi wept, hugging the limp body tighter. " It's all my fault... I should be dead... not you, Axel. If I would have just stayed home..." Kairi buried her head into Axel's neck and cried endlessly.

Kairi took one final look at Axel's flaming hair, before her vision blurred from tears.

"I'm so sorry..." Kairi said, leaning down to place a gentle and apologetic kiss. The tears slid down her face as she stayed there for a while. Confusion was soon brought upon her as the lips that were resting under hers formed into a smirk.

"I've been waiting for that," They spoke unmistakably. "I even had to slow my breathing just to make you think I was dead."

"You... you... what...what...how...you...dead..." Kairi said in a jumble, cowering away from the red head.

"Your spell, it worked. Just wanted to see how far you'd go," He spoke, a devilish smirk still planted on his face. "Looks like_ you_ were the one to kiss _me. _See, I didn't even need to take it forcefully."

"You... you...you _JERK." _Kairi said between small sobs. "Do you even know how worried I was...?" Kairi added, flying back to the now steadily breathing body. She flung her arms around him, and placed her head on his chest, to check a heartbeat. _Why didn't I check that before?! _She thought to herself.

There was a few silent moments before Kairi rose to her feet, helping Axel up, then said to her very-much-alive-and-breathing-not-dead-friend,

"Well that was way too close for comfort." Axel nodded his head in agreement, feeling a little light headed, but he would be fine with some well earned rest.


End file.
